


Fine, dammit! I'll say yes!

by joinallthefandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Begging, Dean Says Yes, Heaven, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Non-Sexual Submission, Pain, Season 5 Episode 16, Submission, Torture, Zachariah Being a Dick, Zachariah Will Make Him Say Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinallthefandoms/pseuds/joinallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Joshua hadn't intervened when Zachariah was beating Dean? What if he had had enough time to finish his work, to properly break and discipline that flannel-wearing maggot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, dammit! I'll say yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment.

"So... say yes, don't say yes. I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal now, boys," Zachariah said.  Sam and Dean shared a look; they were truly and tremendously fucked this time. They were on the angel's turf, and if Cas couldn't save them, no one could. 

"So," Zachariah clapped his hands together, startling the brothers and making them jump. "Who wants to go first?"

"Leave Sam out of this," Dean growled. "It's me you want, it's me who made you look bad. Just zap him back to Earth, dammit." Sam shot Dean a nasty look. 

"I can handle myself, Dean," he pointed out. 

"Oh, so you want to stay around for the torture?' Dean facetiously asked, turning his head as much as the angel binding him would allow. 

"Well, I'm not going to just leave you here, Dean!" Sam huffed. Zachariah stroked his chin in thought. 

"No, Dean is right," he said. Dean gulped. "This is his responsibility, and his problem. I have no current use for you, Sam." He shot him a sickening grin. "But I can assure you that I will see you again, should you continue to say no to Lucifer." Zachariah snapped his fingers and Sam was gone, as were the angels that had been restraining them. Every impulse in Dean's body screamed at him to run, but there was nowhere left to hide. He was in Heaven, and there was no crevice in which he could curl up and escape Zachariah's notice. 

"You're an intransigent little insect," Zachariah said, punching Dean square in the jaw. The force of the hit sent him flying into the wall behind him and consequently to the floor. 

"And you're kind of a dick," Dean replied, hopping to his feet. He had suffered worse in Hell. He had even suffered worse on Earth. 

"Your scathing insults will do little to help you, kid," Zachariah threatened. He sent a foot directly into Dean's gut that brought black spots to his vision and drove every minute ounce of air from his lungs. Dean doubled over and wheezed, completely convinced that his internal organs were rearranged. A knee came flying into face and drove him onto his back. Blood ran freely from his nose, but Dean grit his teeth and told himself it wasn't that bad. He'd gotten really good at that since Hell. 

Zachariah stood above him contemptuously, an arrogant little smirk on his face. He twisted his hand and suddenly, Dean was in a world of burning agony. His stomach flared with anguish as it twisted and turned, and blood ran from his mouth. He screamed but did not relent, and that in turn caused another wave of pain to cascade throughout his body. Zachariah toyed with him, grinning as the human wailed and clutched at his gut.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and Dean was able to breathe. He raised a trembling hand to his mouth and wiped the blood off with the back of his hand. He had barely taken his second free breath before the pain was doubled. His stomach was doused in acid fire as his brain was stabbed with a thousand white-hot knives that twisted and mercilessly tore at him. Dean had to alternate between screaming, spitting out dark globs of blood, and breathing in as much air as possible. The pain only lasted about ten seconds, but it felt to him like a lifetime. 

"How are you feeling?" Zachariah asked patronizingly. Dean glared at him with as much determination as he could muster. He tried to reply, but the blood distorted his words. He spat yet another mouthful of thick, hot, scarlet blood into the pool before him and tried again. 

"Go.. fuck yourself," he gasped. Zachariah tutted like a disapproving parent and wagged his finger at the insignificant little worm. 

"Must you be so rude, Dean?" He asked, snapping his fingers. Instantly, Dean was immersed in a pain so extensive, so utterly agonizing and indescribable, that the words escaped his mouth before he even realized he had said them. 

"Oh God, please, please," he begged, tears streaming down his face. He wailed as the pain continued on its crescendo, gradually growing worse and more unbearable until he was convinced that they had been more merciful in Hell. He wanted nothing more to die that instant, but life is rarely so kind, so he remained on the cold floor of that room in Heaven being tortured by an angel. 

"Okay!" He cried. "Yes! I'll say yes to Mi-Michael," he sobbed. The pain abated immediately, leaving Dean a crying mess on the floor, saliva and blood trailing a line down his chin. 

"I'm not sure if you deserve the opportunity," Zachariah said, pacing in mock thought. 

"What more do you want from me?" Dean asked, barely managing to pull himself up into a sitting position. There was no residual pain, but he did have a splitting headache and the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth. Before he even blinked, Zachariah was standing before him and had him by the chin and had tugged him forward on to his knees. His grip hard and insistent. He tugged Dean's head up so they met eyes. Dean's bright green eyes were bleary with tears and dilated with fear, but Zachariah's gray were cold and void of remorse or sympathy. 

"I want you to beg me like the piece of dirt you are," Zachariah growled, tightening his grip to the point where Dean feared that he would break his jaw with his bare hand. "I want you to learn some fucking respect." Dean had never heard an angel curse before, but it was definitely the scariest thing he had ever heard. Zachariah's anger bathed him in a harsh spotlight that was burning his pride and his resolve simultaneously. 

"Please," he said, totally unwilling to even consider going through that pain again. "Please, Zachariah, I'm sorry. Please let me say yes to Michael. I will serve Heaven, I swear." The pain of the humiliation was like a speck of dust compared to the Titanic that was the torture he had experienced. He would willingly surrender his pride and his body if it meant appeasing Zachariah. Angels were dicks, but they were strong and they were ruthless, so Dean was convinced that he would do anything to stay off their bad side.

Zachariah smirked and released Dean's chin, leaving angry red marks in his wake. "Good boy," he sneered. He snapped his fingers and Dean winced, thinking that it would bring pain. Instead, it brought a presence into his mind and an immense pressure on his limbs. His inner self willingly stepped aside as Michael entered his brain and took control of his body. When he stood, it was his voice, but they were not his words. 

"Bring me Sam Winchester," he said. "It's time my brother and I have a chat." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment rn.   
> Like, literally right now  
> Why are you reading this  
> Go comment  
> Now


End file.
